


I don't deserve you

by Iamacarrot



Series: R&M fo lyfe! [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dark side come back, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff is killing my dark side, Help Space Grandpa, I need to stop fluff, Rick is painfully ooc at the end, Save meh, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Rick makes a mistake after Morty asks him a sensitive question... things get awkward... and a little mentally painful.ORSpace grandpa and Concerned child bond.





	I don't deserve you

"Wow Rick! L-l-look at them! Just h-having a good time and chilling, just like we're doing right now!" Morty chirped, pointing at a group of kids on the TV. "Uh-huh." Rick hummed, taking a drink from his flask. "It's nice, hanging out together, j-just you and me. No crazy events." Morty added, his smile slightly fading as Rick let out a grunt of acknowledgement. "H-hey Rick?" Morty asked, shrinking at the loud groan from his grandfather. "WHAT Morty, could you possibly want?!" Rick asked, obviously drunk. "W-well, I just wanted to know something, but I can wait until later." Morty hummed softly. "No no Morty, please, tell me what's soooo important." Rick sarcastically growled.

Morty didn't notice the sarcasm, and spoke up. "Well, I wanted to know... do you love me? I-I-I mean I know you said you don't care and all, but, I just wanted to know before I started spewing out sentiments that you don't want to return." Morty replied. Rick immediately turned his head to Morty, eyes wide as if the liquor in his system hadn't already taken effect, which it had. "M-M-Morty, why are you asking me this?" Rick asked, unibrow curving in worry. "Well, a bunch of the other Mortys had said that it made their Ricks uncomfortable when they said 'I love you', and so we all assumed that it was because Ricks have little to no use for love. Since their brains are so full of science, they don't have the time to love anyone or anything other than themselves. At least, that's how intelligent Morty put it before he was killed."

Rick cleared his throat, eyes awkwardly shifting away from Morty as he opened his (now dry) mouth to speak. "Morty, I don't know WHY... w-w-why you didn't already know that! Yeah! I mean, I'm a genius, I don't love anything more than my work. Love is stupid, and nothing more than a chemical reaction in the brain that compels animals to mate." he coldly spat.

"So, you DON'T love me?" Morty asked sadly, head dropping like a puppy's who had done something wrong. Rick sighed, rubbing his temple angrily. 'Boy, you've got yourself in a jam this time.' Rick thought. "Look, I won't say no, and I won't say yes, so let's just leave it and watch some TV, yeah?" Rick suggested. Morty shifted, nodding slightly. Rick sighed in relief, flipping through random channels before stopping as he heard a barely audible sniffle from Morty. "Are you... CRYING?" Rick asked, trying not to laugh. "If it comes off as comical to you, then no." Morty huffed, wiping away his tears. "Unlike you, I have emotions, and I feel things like sadness." Morty sniffled. 

Rick threw the remote down, grabbing Morty's arms in a painful grip and sneering. "You want to know sadness BITCH? Well here you go! Sadness, is watching your best friend die because of your actions, Sadness, is losing the one you loved most because of your carelessness, SADNESS is dealing with an idiotic Fourteen year old just so his mother doesn't get on my ass! So, Morty, do you FEEL the sadness now?! Has any of that happened to you?!" Rick screeched, throwing Morty down on the couch. 

Soft sobs filled the room, along with angry huffs. "You see what you did? I'm upset, AND sober now! Well done!" Rick complained.

"All you had to say was no... I would have taken the hint then..." Morty hiccupped, curling into a ball and whimpering. Rick huffed some more before calming down, head resting in one of his hands. "I've got a migraine, a crying child, and I'm out of liquor. Anything else you want to throw on me?" Rick asked, a soft glare being thrown at Morty, who was still curled up and sobbing. 

"So what? You not gonna talk to me now?" Rick spat. 

"I don't want you to hate me more..." Morty sniffled. "Morty, I don't hate you-" "And you don't love me either. So what? Am I nothing more than a child you know? Who you wish you weren't related to?" 

"Morty, WHERE in the hell is all of this coming from?" Rick asked. "I saw how the Ricks treated their Mortys in the Citadel. There were so many of me, and they all were nothing more than sheep. Mindless sheep that couldn't think for themselves. That's why you use us. Because we're so easy to manipulate and control. We do what you say so we can survive, so we can live through the crazy shit that is the universe. But, as we stay with you, we get attached, and we depend on you for comfort we'll never receive, strength and intelligence that will never be ours, and love that can never be returned." Morty sighed, crying ceased.

Face dropping, Rick scooted closer to Morty, grabbing him and pulling him close. "Look Morty, grandpa sure as hell ain't the nicest person in the universe, and his other selves aren't either, mind a couple, but we do, in a sense, care for our Mortys." Rick explained. Morty whined, climbing onto Rick's lap and looking Rick the eye like a small child would to their father. "To answer your question Morty, yes... I guess I do love you." 

Morty sniffled once more, a gentle, puppy smile making its way onto his face, his large, doe-like eyes shining. Rick hummed, his cold heart melting at the sight of his grandson's innocence and eagerness to please the elder. "I love you too. To Saturn's Titan moon, to Pluto and back! With a bunch of space hugs as a souvenir!" Morty shouted, childishly throwing himself onto Rick and enveloping him in a tight hug. "Oh god Morty! Are you trying to break your grandpa?! Assault! I call treason for assault!" Rick shouted, falling onto the couch. Morty laughed, happy that the sensitive moment was fixed, and giggling as Rick placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Eww Rick! Gross!" he shouted.

Rick pulled Morty down closer, nuzzling against Morty's face. "You're my favourite grandson." Rick hummed. "I'm your ONLY grandson." Morty corrected. "All the more reason for me to be the way I am." Rick sighed.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oh... my god. This is DEFINITELY going online!" a female voice shouted. Both males looked up, and their faces turned ghost white as they saw Summer recording them. "How much of that did you record?!" Morty asked. "Only ALL of the cute stuff! You two getting along like this, is the equivalent of a cat and a puppy being best friends! I'm posting this online!" the teen shouted, squealing as Rick and Morty jumped up and began running after her. "There's no escaping fate!" Summer shouted. "This, is why I NEVER say I love you! And I will NEVER SAY IT AGAIN!" Rick roared. 

Morty groaned, stopping as Rick did. 

"In front of anyone else." Rick reassured, telling Morty to stay while he chased Summer. 

Morty smiled, happily walking to his room. He was so happy in fact, that he didn't even bother to check when he heard a phone shatter, and his sister scream.


End file.
